L'asterviateur et La petite princesse
by Yuleo
Summary: Xion aime Naminé. C'est la descendante du Petit prince, une jeune fille magnifique, élève en option art-plastique. Amoureuse d'une rose lie-de-vin. Mais Xion n'a pas dit son dernier mot. "Chère Petite Princesse..."
1. Un plan imparable

Salutatioooon !

Oui je sais, je devrai bosser sur _Les suicidaires anonymes_... Mais le défi de la St Valentin m'a bien plu et des gens m'ont demandé si je comptais écrire tout ce qu'il y avait "autour" (vu que de base, c'est juste un échange de petits mots). Bah, au départ non, mais j'ai essayé, ça m'a plu, donc si...

Donc c'est partie pour une histoire dont vous connaissez déjà la fin si vous avez lu l'autre OS. Mais c'est pas grave, vous connaitrez mieux les personnages.

C'est pas un style d'écriture que je maitrise. En fait, je le maitrise mais j'ai pas l'habitude de l'utiliser (le seul que je maitrise pas, c'est Van parce que c'est un trou du cul sympa et j'ai du mal avec le "sympa")

Enfin bref, j'espère que Xion vous plaira ! (parce que moi je l'adore)

Et je remercie Leptitloir qui geint dans un coin parce qu'il faut absolument que je mentionne le fait qu'il m'ait corrigé sinon il râle (love you !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A genoux sur le sol, ses mains non expertes manipulent avec impatience le cadenas et les crochets. Des cliquetis retentissent dans le couloir auparavant silencieux. Impossible d'ouvrir ce foutu casier, l'intérieur lui est inaccessible. Pas qu'il y ait un objet d'une quelconque valeur à l'intérieur... La plupart des élèves sont en cours, laissant derrière eux des casiers presque vides. Une enveloppe à la main, ses doigts cherchent désespérément la combinaison qui ouvrira enfin cette maudite porte, ayant abandonné les crochets à terre au vu du manque de résultat. Le hasard semble être la meilleure solution.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

Ses doigts cessent de s'agiter, et sa tête bouge lentement pour dévisager la personne qui parle.

\- Ah, c'est toi...

\- Oui c'est moi, je peux savoir ce que tu fous Xion ?!

Xion, puisque c'est son nom, soupire avant de se relever pour dévisager Roxas, les mains sur les hanches.

\- J'essaie de forcer ce putain de cadenas !

\- Mais à quoi ça va te servir? Tu peux glisser ta lettre dans la fente !

\- Et comment je récupère sa réponse?

\- Mais qu'iel est insupportable.

Un sourire se fraie un chemin sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est que très récemment qu'iel a commencé à réclamer à grands cris que "stop aux elle et aux la, bordel vous savez que je déteste ça faut qu'on trouve un autre moyen". Et entendre à chaque fois ce petit pronom acquit près moult combat contre le mégenrage, cela lui fait très plaisir.

\- T'as vraiment besoin de faire ça comme ça?

Ses pupilles sondent celles de son meilleur ami. Les deux élèves font sensiblement la même taille mais avec ses chaussures, Xion le dépasse de quelques millimètres. Ce qui ne donne aucune crédibilité au blond à ses yeux.

\- A ton avis?

\- Xy, tu peux pas faire genre, comme tout le monde, et aller lui parler?

\- Ou alors lui envoyer mon meilleur pote?

Roxas rougit tandis qu'iel éclate de rire. Le béguin du garçon pour un camarade plus âgé aux cheveux rouges avait duré un long moment (presque un an !) avant qu'il accepte enfin que Xion aille parler à son crush pour qu'ils fassent enfin connaissance. Résultat : le premier contact s'était super bien passé et ils étaient amis tous les trois depuis le début de l'année. Juste des amis car Roxas ne veut rien révéler de son amour. Ce qui enrage quelque peu Xion parce que "tout ça pour ça, sérieusement?!". Mais, dixit le blond, il veut attendre de se sentir prêt. Ce qui risque de mettre beaucoup de temps...

\- En plus, tu sais qu'elle est bie !

\- Certes, mais encore mon cher?

\- Xy, tu veux juste l'embrouiller ou quoi?

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Sérieusement, il est peut-être son meilleur ami mais ce qu'il peut être lent parfois !

\- Mon but c'est d'amener son intérêt vers moi ! Si je vais juste la voir je serai juste un gens lambda parmi tous ceux du lycée !

\- Tu ne seras jamais un gens lambda Xy...

\- Ooow !

Iel se jette au cou du garçon pour le câliner. Ce genre de compliment bien que très courant, car ; entre nous ; ce n'est clairement pas quelqu'un de lambda qu'on oublie facilement, lui font toujours autant plaisir.

\- Xy ! Bordel !

\- Fais pas genre ! Je sais que tu adores quand je fais ça !

Décoiffant encore plus le blond aux nombreux épis, son attention se recentre sur son objectif d'origine : le cadenas.

\- En tout cas, si tu as une idée, je prends parce que j'arrive à rien !

Roxas soupire, commençant à sérieusement douter des capacités mentales de son ami.e de toujours.

\- Tu colles une enveloppe sur le casier et tu lui dis de mettre sa réponse dedans.

\- Et je la récupère comment sa réponse Sherlock? Je te rappelle qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle sache qui je suis !

\- C'est stupide merde...

\- Ça va bientôt sonner alors dépêche de trouver une idée !

Parce que c'est à lui de faire des efforts en plus?! Vraiment, il se demande comment cette amitié peut encore continuer aujourd'hui.

\- Tu connais pas genre, tout le monde? N'importe qui peut récupérer l'enveloppe et te l'apporter.

\- Ah, pas faux !

Iel rit, un peu gêné.e de ne pas y avoir pensé même si jamais iel ne l'admettra. Une enveloppe est vite fabriquée et le mot plié à l'intérieur juste avant que la sonnerie retentisse.

\- Vite ! Faut partir !

Trainant le blond derrière un pilier plus loin en mode ninja, iel espionne la scène.

\- Tu sais qu'on est hyper flagrant?

\- Ta gueule et cache toi !

Les élèves défilent dans les couloirs, certains s'arrêtant à leur casier pour poser les livres qui font peser leur sac. La plupart d'entre eux sont en pause déjeuner ce qui rend le tout très bruyant. Mais Xion guette une personne en particulier. Chevelure blonde, air enfantin, petit sourire timide, élève d'art. "Forcément élève d'art !", dirait-iel. Il faut dire que le grand carton que trimbale la jeune fille tous les jours ne laissent aucun doute quant à ses activités.

\- Rox la voilà !

Et en effet, la personne tant attendue apparaît enfin dans l'amas de corps qui encombre le couloir. Pour lea jeune non-binaire, elle resplendit.

\- Echec de la mission dans trois, deux, un...

Iel jette un regard noir à son meilleur ami avant de fixer la scène avec avidité. La jeune fille blonde remarque immédiatement l'enveloppe. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle la détache avant de lire le petit mot à l'intérieur. Son regard, déjà un peu perdu de base, laisse transparaître une incompréhension totale. Elle tourne la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un regard moqueur ou d'un sourire en coin qui laisserait sous-entendre que tout ceci n'est qu'une énorme farce. Mais personne ne lui prête attention.

\- Et c'est le moment où elle décide que c'est trop bizarre et où elle déchire ton message.

\- Je vais t'étrangler sérieux.

Mais, au grand étonnement de Roxas, la jeune demoiselle met le mot dans sa poche, avant de laisser quelques affaires dans son casier et de partir.

\- Yeeeees ! Successfull !

Le blond en reste bouche-bée tandis que son ami.e entame une minie danse de la joie.

\- Je te l'avais dit hein hein ! Je te l'avais dit qu'elle serait curieuse ! Je te l'avais dit !

\- Oui bah ça va ! J'ai compris !

\- J'ai hâte qu'elle me réponde !

\- **Si** elle te répond.

Un silence suit sa remarque vite brisé par un cri de rage. Et une silhouette noire commence à poursuivre le petit blond à travers les couloirs pour lui faire regretter ses mots.

XXX

"Cher petit prince,  
Tu es de retour sur Terre? La planète te manquait?  
Signé : Un aviateur"

XXX

Installé.e dans la salle de musique presque vide, Xion mange avidement son sandwich qui fut gracieusement offert par son meilleur ami. Il faut dire que la mort ne le tentait pas trop, et un sandwich jambon-beurre, c'est peu cher payé pour rester en vie.

\- Alors, cette mission "attirer l'attention de la jolie blonde en art"?

Axel est allongé sur une des tables, grignotant tranquillement des chips qu'il vole au blond lorsque celui-ci ne surveille pas son paquet.

\- Ax, c'est ma bouffe.

\- C'est aussi la mienne désormais.

\- T'es lourd.

Mais Roxas ne bouge absolument pas de sa place et continue de laisser le rouge lui voler ses pommes de terre salées, d'un air un peu trop content pour que le rouge soit vraiment "lourd". Ce comportement, pour Xion, rend ses sentiments totalement obvious et lea fait hurler intérieurement pendant des heures. Mais Axel ne remarque rien, apparemment. Ce qui rend lea fait encore plus hurler.

\- Ca s'appelait pas plutôt "tentative d'effraction d'un espace privé aka casier"?

\- Non Larx, c'était "et comment Xy se fout encore une fois dans la merde" !

Indigné.e, cette remarque lea fait bondir.

\- Même pas ! C'était "comment attirer l'attention de la descendance du Petit prince" !

Un ricanement de Van lui répond et iel s'empresse de lui marcher dessus (quelle idée de s'allonger par terre aussi) pour se venger.

\- Oh gamin, tu vas te calmer de suite.

\- Vu que pour une fois tu me genres bien, je vais accepter.

\- Je te genre toujours bien, fais pas chier.

D'un vague geste de la main, il l'envoie à aller voir ailleurs si il y est. Il faut dire que le noiraud a toujours été comme ça, du genre je-m'en-foutiste et... blessant? mordant? agressif? Bref ! Ce n'est clairement pas le meilleur soutien de la bande.

\- Larx, Van est méchant !

\- J'm'en branle.

\- Ton langage ! Il y a des oreilles pures ici !

Cela lui vaut un regard noir de Roxas, accompagné d'un doigt. Iel lui tire la langue. Pas de sa faute si en plus d'être le plus jeune de la bande, il est le moins extraverti. Bon, le plus jeune de quelques mois, mais iel tient à bien souligner ses quelques jours d'avance. Iel est plus vieux, que le blond lea respecte quoi !

\- Par contre, je pige rien à ton délire Xy. Ton plan, c'est clairement de la merde.

Tous les regards convergent vers Larxene tandis qu'un soupir résonne dans la salle.

\- Ma chère Larxene, mon plan, c'est du génie bien trop grand pour que tu puisses comprendre !

Au regard noir qu'elle lui lance, iel devine que si son plan n'est pas vite déballé, ça va très mal se finir.

\- Mais vraiment, y aucun d'entre vous qui trouve qu'elle ressemble au Petit Prince ?!

\- Oui, y a que toi qui trouve cette ressemblance.

\- Draaame !

D'un geste fortement théâtrale, Xion mime le désespoir à l'état pur.

\- Et sinon? Ton plan?

Axel s'est enfin relevé pour observer lea brun.e faire son speech, chose qu'il adore.

\- Donc forcément faut que je case une référence ! Puis je peux pas juste aller lui parler, elle m'oublierait ! Je dois jouer sur la curiosité pour qu'elle me réponde et tombe dans mes bras !

\- Elle est pas déjà amoureuse?

Fusillant du regard son meilleur ami pour la énième fois, iel décide de l'ignorer.

\- C'est à elle de me trouver !

\- Et explique moi en quoi c'est mieux?

\- Mais enfin ! Réfléchissez ! Qu'est-ce qui est le plus intéressant?! Quelqu'un dont vous ne savez rien ou une fille qui vient juste vous saluer?

Un silence lui répond, lui donnant un point ; en quelque sorte. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment convaincus.

\- Et t'as signé ton message ou...

\- Pour qui tu me prends Ax ! Bien sûr que j'ai signé !

\- Et t'as mis quoi?

Iel, avec un grand sourire, passe un doigt autour des lunettes qui pendent chaque jour autour de son cou.

\- Un aviateur.

Un autre silence s'ensuit.

\- Pourquoi "un"? T'es la seule personne de tout le lycée à avoir ce genre de lunettes.

\- La ferme !

Rouge de honte, iel promet moult vengeances au premier qui se moquera. Ce qu'ils firent quand même.

XXX

"Chère... personne,  
Tu m'as bien regardé? Je suis une fille et... quoi?  
Signé : Namine"

XXX

\- Donc elle t'a répondu?

\- Oui ! Hayner m'a apporté sa réponse tout à l'heure !

Squattant le toit du lycée, les deux bruns zieutent la cour plus bas. Lea brun.e est allongé.e à plat ventre avec une paire de jumelle.

\- Tu l'espionnes encore?

\- Toujours !

Vanitas ne comprend pas vraiment tous les délires de Xion mais comme ses talents d'espionnage lui sont profitable, il ne dit rien.

\- Et elle disait quoi?

\- Qu'elle était une fille ! Encore quelqu'un qui pense que le sexe et le genre sont forcément pareil ! Mais c'est son seul défaut donc je lui pardonne.

Une moue boudeuse apparait sur son visage, montrant malgré tout que ce défaut est de taille.

\- Bah, t'auras cas faire comme avec nous.

\- Tu plaisantes?! Jamais je pourrai la frapper !

\- Tu fais pas mal.

\- Mais !

Un rire moqueur s'échappe de l'adolescent aux yeux flavescents. Il faut dire qu'il en avait pris des coups lui. Plus que les autres même. Le « iel » était rentré dans sa tête à coups de poings.

\- Oh, y a ton crush !

Cette petite phrase le ramène sur le toit du lycée.

\- C'est vrai que j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient cousins les deux.

Faisant attention à ne pas refléter la lumière du soleil, lea jeune non-binaire espionne sans scrupule, vraiment aucun, sa dulcinée parler avec un garçon blond au visage juvénile. La similarité entre les deux jeunes est incontestable pour tout le lycée.

\- Dire qu'on a les mêmes gouts !

\- Je vais vomir…

\- Connard !

Iel lui tire la langue avant de retourner à son observation. Les deux blonds jettent de fréquents coups d'œil dans un coin de la cours et Xion s'empresse d'aller voir ce qui attire leur attention.

Mauvaise idée.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre Kairi à ses cheveux lie-de-vin, et pas bordeaux comme tout le monde pense. Le crush de son crush. Ou l'ennemi public numéro un dans sa tête. Vanitas devine rapidement ce qui cause la grimace sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien dans ton désespoir ?

\- Je t'emmerde ! Au moins je sais qu'elle est ouverte d'esprit !

Un regard noir du brun coupe son flot de parole. Il est vrai que Ventus, aka le crush de Van, semble être totalement hétéro. En plus d'avoir peur du brun. Selon Xion, Vanitas ne fait aucun effort et semble prendre un malin plaisir à effrayer le garçon. Ce qui n'est pas la meilleure technique de drague au monde. Mais iel ne peut pas lui répéter vu qu'iel le lui a dit il y a quelques minutes à peine et que sa réponse a été « T'as vu la tienne ? C'est pas mieux ». Mais ce n'est pas vrai, son plan est parfait ; c'est juste lui qui est nul !

\- Comment tu comptes détourner son attention de miss radis ?

\- Déjà, Kairi est en couple donc elle va rien tenter.

Ses jumelles pointent vers un garçon aux cheveux chatains et au grand sourire un peu niais. Sora ou le petite copain du crush de son crush. Et juste à côté, Riku ou le meilleur ami de Kairi ou l'informateur privé de Xion. Et accessoirement tout plein d'autres trucs mais iel préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Tu lui parles toujours à Riku ?

\- Tu le sautes toujours Riku ?

Un sourire amusé recourbe ses lèvres et il lui propose un check qu'iel accepte avec joie. Riku, c'est pas un sujet tabou entre elleux, c'est juste très dérangeant d'en parler. Donc on en parle pas. Donc ouais, c'est tabou en quelques sorte.

\- Et sinon, tu lui as répondu ?

\- J'ai pas encore donné le message à Pence mais il a accepté de le déposer !

\- Tu lui as fait du chantage.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Je t'aies pas appris à aussi mal mentir gamin.

Un sourire narquois monte sur les lèvres de l'adolescent tandis que Xion explose de rire. Iel n'a pas besoin de Van pour mentir, qu'on se le dise. La plupart des bêtises entreprises avec Roxas sont passées inaperçues et ce n'est pas grâce au blond ! Ça non ! Il faut dire qu'il est plus lisible qu'un livre concernant ses sentiments.

\- Donc, Pence?

Parce que oui, Van est très curieux de savoir ce que son ami.e a bien pu dire à son futur complice.

\- Je lui ai juste glissé deux-trois mots sur Olette.

Iel sifflote d'un air innocent tandis que le brun secoue la tête, déçu.

\- Tout le monde est au courant qu'il craque sur elle.

\- Mais il ne le sait pas !

Cela lea fait un peu remonter dans son estime. Mais lea jeune non-binaire continue.

\- Donc je lui ai susurré que je pourrai peut-être le dire à quelques personnes de confiance, et là il a accepté !

\- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de base?

\- Nan ! Il s'en foutait grave !

Ses jumelles retournent sur la position des deux blonds pour détailler avidement la jolie demoiselle. Même si iel ne lui a jamais parlé, iel la connait par cœur à force de l'observer depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Et comment va Ven?

\- Si t'allais lui parler d'abord !

\- A toi l'honneur, va parler à ton crush et on en reparle.

Iel lui répond par un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de lui passer les jumelles. Van n'avoue jamais ce qu'il ressent et c'est par hasard que lea brun.e avait découvert son léger béguin sur M Premier-de-la-classe. Chose assez cocasse quand on sait qu'il est le total opposé du blond, le genre de mec à sécher les cours et à envoyer chier tout le monde. Ventus est un ange à côté.

\- Tu vas lui répondre quoi?

\- Je vais changer les pronoms vu qu'elle préfère "elle" !

Iel lève les bras au ciel comme pour signifier que cela est un gros compromis.

\- Et je vais continuer les références au Petit prince !

\- Ça va la faire fuir.

\- Même pas vrai !

Bon, il n'a pas si tort que ça, mais le livre est tellement bien qu'iel ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Ce qu'iel ne rajoute pas, c'est la subtile référence à Kairi qui sera caser dans le message. Oui, la rose, rouge et magnifique amour du petit prince. Lie-de-vin dans ce monde-ci.

\- Et je vais lui dire que c'est pas parce que des gens ont des seins que se sont forcément des filles.

\- Tu comptes lui inculquer la théorie du genre à coup de poésie?

\- C'est pas une théorie !

\- Ouais ouais...

Totalement concentré sur son observation, Van se désintéresse totalement de la discussion. Sinon, il y aurait mis plus de verve. Xion ne sait pas vraiment à partir de quand le noiraud a commencé à trainer avec iel. Ni quand iels sont devenus plus proches. Mais désormais, il lui fait entièrement confiance. Plus qu'à Axel, c'est pour dire.

\- Dis Van.

\- Mmmm?

Mais iel n'a pas le temps de poser sa question, car la porte menant au toit s'ouvre brusquement. Une jeune femme très bien habillée mais essoufflée les dévisage, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ENCORE ici au lieu d'être en cours?!

\- Ça se voit non, Mme la CPE?

Vanitas lui répond avec sourire provocateur, sachant bien que, de toute façon, l'heure de colle leur pend au nez.

\- Ce sera deux heures de colle chacun !

\- Noooooon ! Mes parents vont me tuer !

Lea brun.e panique en imaginant son père lui faire son regard noir-hyper-noir et lea priver de tout un tas de trucs.

\- Et une heure de colle supplémentaire pour sécher votre cours ! Et un avertissement auprès des parents !

\- Mon père va me trucider !

\- Il fallait y penser avant de ne pas aller en cours mademoiselle !

Iel grogne à l'appellation mais ne relève car la merde est déjà là jusqu'au cou, ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter. C'en était fini de sa liberté ! Tout ça pour avoir séché un minuscule cours d'anglais ! Et pour avoir espionné des personnes depuis un endroit interdit aux élèves ! Bon, ok, avant que tout ne soit réellement posé dans sa tête, iel trouvait que ça sonnait pas si grave et n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences... Mais vu la tête furax de la CPE, elle n'allait pas se laisser attendrir par l'histoire de son crush. Parce que, soyons clair, par sûr que ses histoires d'amour intéressent grandement quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis. Et même eux... Vraiment, aucun soutien, et surtout pas celui de Van qui se marre de voir son ami.e aussi stupide.

XXX

"Chère petite princesse,  
Tu es sa descendante? Cela doit être génial d'avoir pour parent un prince venu des étoiles !  
Les baobabs ont envahi l'univers pour qu'il soit venu ici? Comment va ta rose?  
Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des seins qu'on est une fille.  
Signé : Un aviateur"


	2. Oups !

Voici le chapitre deux ! Oui, j'aime énoncer des évidences !

En vrai, ça m'amuse à mort d'écrire l'histoire de Xion, iel fait vraiment une tonne de conneries. J'aurais adoré avoir un.e ami.e comme ça au lycée !

Je remercie _Leptitloir_ pour sa correction et... SON MAGNIFIQUE DESSIN ! Vous avez désormais Xy en couverture ! J'essuie une petite larme de joie et je vous abandonne, snif !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- C'est trop méchant ! Deux mois sans sortie ! Et il y a ce film que je veux voir au cineeeee !

Roxas soupire sous les lamentations de Xion qui, en plus de le squatter un week-end, s'est confortablement étalé.e sur son lit. Pas que ça le dérange mais... si en fait, il aimerait beaucoup récupérer son lit. Parce que se faire réveiller un dimanche à 9 heures du mat, c'était pas vraiment au programme.

\- T'as pas pu intercepter le courrier?

Il baille un grand coup mais réussi quand même à capter le regard blasé que lea brun.e lui lance.

\- Tu penses que je me plaindrais autant si j'avais réussi mon coup.

\- ... Pas faux.

\- Le facteur a livré un colis donc il en a profité pour donner tout le courrier à ma belle-mère ! J'ai rien pu faire !

\- Fallait pas sécher aussi.

\- C'était de l'anglais ! Please !

C'est vrai qu'iel n'a pas vraiment besoin de suivre des cours. Entre sa mère qui lui parlait quelquefois en anglais (la joie d'avoir un parent d'origine étrangère) et ses nombreuses heures sur des sites en tout genre, son apprentissage autodidactique lea rend presque bilingue. Presque, parce que l'accent français est bien présent et qu'il manque du vocabulaire. En tout cas, selon la prof. "Jalouse" hurle-t-iel quand iel n'a pas 20 mais 19. C'est vrai qu'une ou deux fois iel a repris la prof mais rien de grave... Hein?

\- Et sinon, pourquoi tu es là? Je prévoyais une grasse mat de base.

\- Axel va venir dans une demi-heure.

L'information met un moment à atteindre le cerveau du blond. Faut dire que le matin, il process au ralenti.

\- QUOI?!

\- Je l'ai invité.

\- ... Tu te fous de ma gueule?

Au vu du sourire d'ange qui s'affiche soudainement sur son visage, non. Il se demande pourquoi il reste ami avec iel. Genre, vraiment.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

\- Parce que sinon, tu m'aurais mis dehors ! Dépêche toi de t'habiller. Et aère ta chambre hein, ça sent.

Froncement de sourcils pour appuyer ses mots. Roxas se lève d'un coup et commence à s'activer sous les yeux de Xion qui ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ce n'est pas iel qui reçoit après tout !

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Sors avec lui d'abord ! J'ai parié toutes mes économies avec Van ! Je suis foutu.e si vous sortez pas ensemble avant la fin de l'année !

\- Attends, tu paries sur mon compte?!

\- Van a plus d'argent de poche que moi !

Il ne sait pas du tout où est la logique dans cette réponse, mais il comprend qu'il n'en aura pas d'autre. Parce que pour Xion, tout est logique dans sa tête. Mais pas dans celle de Roxas.

\- Et puis t'es pas privé.e de sortie?!

\- Chou, tu me déçois ! Dire que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à faire le mur !

Un grognement lui répond pour l'utilisation du surnom. Cela fait plusieurs années que Xy le surnomme "chou" en privé, mais il ne s'y habitue pas. C'est trop.. intime? Niais?

\- Tu dis pas ça devant Ax.

\- Quoi, t'as peur qu'il pense que t'es pas intéressé par ses fesses?

Il lui jette un regard noir, tout en accélérant le rangement. Devant le regard bleu de son ami.e qui observe chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Si tu peux faire le mur, pourquoi tu te plains?

\- Parce que je peux pas le faire tout le temps ! Ils finiraient par s'en rendre compte ! Et je serais encore plus puni.e !

\- Et tu le fais pour venir chez moi?

Une pile de linge sale dans les bras, il lea surveille du coin de l'œil. Iel peut faire des bêtises quand on ne lea surveille pas, mais l'appelle du lit semble plus fort.

\- Je le fais pour les choses importantes...

Là, Roxas se sent ému de cette soudaine déclaration d'amitié qu'iel lui fait.

\- ... et te voir devenir aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Axel est en deuxième position ! La première étant Nami, bien entendu !

Ok, c'est définitif, il doit se trouver un.e meilleur.e ami.e !

XXX

"Cher(e?) toi,  
Pourquoi "aviateur"? Pourquoi "petite princesse"? Qui es-tu?  
Namine"

XXX

\- Et donc, c'est quoi ta connerie du jour?

Larxene joue avec ses cheveux noirs, faisant quelques tresses éparses. Iels profitent d'une heure de trou pour se reposer dans un coin du foyer.

\- C'est méchant ça !

\- Bouge pas ou je t'étrangle.

Selon Xion, Larx a raté sa vocation. Il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse quelque chose de manuel plutôt que de continuer ses études comme l'ont imposé ses parents. La demoiselle est très habile de ses doigts, que ce soit en coiffure, en couture ou en dessin. La jalousie envahit lea jeune non-binaire chaque fois qu'elle lui montre une de ses nouvelles œuvres.

\- Tu sais que j'aime pas les tresses.

\- Tu sais que je m'en bats les ovaires?

Oh oui, iel le sait. Dès que la jeune femme a une idée en tête, il vaut mieux la suivre. La mort n'intéresse pas grand monde il faut dire... De toute façon, les trois quarts des élèves ont peur d'elle. Elle est intimidante Larx, grande tige avec des yeux verts poisons. Si on s'approche trop, elle mord, et ça fait toujours mal.

\- Il me faut mon carnet !

\- Attends !

Mais la blonde n'arrive pas à lea retenir et iel fonce prendre un joli carnet noir pour y noter quelque chose.

 _Elle a les yeux verts  
Doux poison amer  
Elle a les yeux vipère  
Et son venin tue ses congénères_

\- Et voilà !

Fier.e, iel tend son carnet pour que sa camarade voit son nouveau quatrain. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps, une soudaine envie d'écrire, de transposer les mots sur le papier. Sans jamais modifier, ça gâcherait l'émotion de l'inspiration, selon iel. Ses ami.e.s ont l'habitude de lire des petits poèmes sur elleux ou sur tout et n'importe quoi. Curieuse, Larxene tourne les pages.

 _Et les vitraux colorés  
Chantent pour les êtres aimés  
Et les vitraux éclairés  
Veillent sur ceux qui sont restés_

\- NON !

D'un geste brusque, iel le lui arrache des mains, le regard blessé. La blonde sait qu'elle est allée trop loin, il suffit de lire le poème pour le savoir.

\- Comme si ça m'intéressait tes trucs de L !

C'est là que les gens se trompent sur Larxene. Beaucoup la croient méchante à cause de ses mots acerbes. Alors qu'en réalité, elle ne sait juste pas être gentille. L'amabilité, le soutien,, la douceur, tout ça n'existe pas chez elle. N'importe qui aurait pris sa remarque comme de la méchanceté gratuite. Mais Xion sait qu'en réalité, elle essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lire et qu'elle fera comme si de rien n'était.

\- Dis Larx, pourquoi t'essaies pas d'être gentille?

\- On est tué pour moins que ça chez moi !

Larxene et Vanitas viennent de la banlieue de la ville, un lieu où iel n'a pas le droit d'aller et d'où on entend tout plein d'histoires. Pas cool, les histoires. Les comportements des deux ados s'expliquent facilement, au final. Tuer ou être tuer, pour citer un célèbre personnage de jeu vidéo !

\- Et ta connerie du jour?

\- Mais arrête avec ça ! J'ai rien fait !

\- Tu fous le bordel de la vie de la blonde.

\- Je fous pas le bordel, j'attire son attention ! Nuance !

\- Dans ton langage c'est pareil.

Xion gonfle ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement. Iel a récupéré le mot tout à l'heure via Olette. La jeune fille l'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas joyeux, ce à quoi iel avait crié qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le lire. Mais apparemment, Hayner et Pence ne s'étaient pas gênés pour jeter un œil aux autres papiers aussi. Il allait falloir qu'iel choisisse de meilleur.e.s espion.s. Sa lecture ne l'avait pas enchanté.e, comme prévu par Olette. Namine ne comprend rien à rien et ne pose que des questions. Et même pas des questions intéressantes !

\- Je sais plus quoi lui dire !

\- Elle a peut-être jamais lu _Le petit prince_. C'est pas un livre qu'on étudie forcément.

\- ... Larx, tu es un génie !

Comment a-t-iel pu ne pas y penser?

XXX

"Chère petite princesse,  
Je suis triste, tu ne connais pas l'histoire de ton ancêtre? Je te laisse sa biographie écrite par un adulte pas vraiment adulte.  
Et tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ta rose !  
Un aviateur"

XXX

Xion sautille dans les couloirs du lycée, ravi.e de voir qu'un professeur est absent. Roxas râle car iels sont venu.e.s à 8h pour rien puisque rentrer chez soi maintenant n'est pas rentable. Il bougonne donc dans son coin en suivant lea brun.e qui gambade aléatoirement avant de se retourner d'un coup.

\- Au fait ! J'ai besoin de toi !

\- Non.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien demandé !

\- C'est non quand même.

Son ami.e fait la moue mais le blond est définitif. Il n'a pas encore digéré la visite surprise d'Axel. Bon certes, elle lui a fait plaisir. Très plaisir même. Mais ce n'était pas prévu ! Et il déteste farouchement l'imprévu ! Puis bon, Xion était resté.e avec eux, donc il n'avait rien pu tenter. Pas qu'il aurait essayé de faire quelque chose, mais il doit bien trouver un truc à lui reprocher quoi !

\- Je veux juste que tu parles à Ven !

\- Pourquoi j'irais lui parler?

\- C'est ton demi-frère !

\- On a juste le même géniteur, ça veut pas dire qu'on est quelque chose pour l'autre. Et puis tu lui veux quoi?

Van lea tuerait s'il savait ce qu'iel faisait. Il ne veut pas d'aide pour séduire son crush, mais il a plus de chance que Ventus développe un syndrome de Stockholm qu'il tombe réellement amoureux du noiraud. Et, selon Xy, il y a plus de chance qu'iel redevienne une fille que le blond flashe sur le brun un jour. Donc ça mérite bien un coup de main ! Mais ça ne mérite pas la mort...

\- Pour une mission secrète !

\- Je n'irai pas parler à Ven juste pour un de tes plans foireux.

\- Mais ça créera des liens entre vous ! Deux frères qui ne se sont jamais rencontrés jusqu'au lycée ! C'est un roman ta vie !

\- C'est mon demi-frère et ni lui ni moi ne voulons une quelconque relation.

\- Draaame !

Plan A foutu. Dommage, c'était le plus abouti et le plus concluant que lea brun.e avait construit. Il va falloir passer au plan B... quand il y aura un plan B. Le plan Z étant d'aller directement parler au blond, avec une chance de se faire assassiner de 99,9999999999%. Non, il n'y a pas trop de neuf !

\- Sinon, on se pose quelque part?

\- Nami a cours à 8h30 !

Roxas se demande ce qu'il a bien pu rater dans une vie antérieur pour qu'il doive se coltiner un.e Xion . Parce que c'est pas forcément la chose la plus saine au monde.

\- Elle t'a répondu?

\- NON ! Ça fait bientôt quatre jours !

\- Elle a peut-être autre chose à faire?

\- Quelqu'un lui envoie des mots poétiques ! Y a rien de plus important à faire !

\- Surtout si c'est toi lea quelqu'un?

\- Exactement !

Iel et son égo de plusieurs kilomètres de long... Certes, c'est sûrement l'une des personnes les plus populaires du lycée (Rox ne sait pas pourquoi) mais ça ne l'excuse pas. A se demander comment Namine n'a pas deviné plus tôt qui est "L'aviateur" qui lui envoie ces bêtises. Parce que, quoi qu'iel en dise, c'est vraiment des conneries cette idée.

\- Et tu veux faire quoi? L'espionner?

\- A ton avis?

C'est vrai, question stupide. Que pourrait-iel bien faire d'autre? C'est pas comme si iel voulait lui parler...

\- Regarde ! La voilà !

En effet, la jeune femme arrive tranquillement à son casier. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, rares étant les élèves commençant à cette heure là. Elle porte une longue jupe rose pale accompagnée d'un chemisier blanc avec de la dentelle. Roxas doit bien le reconnaitre, c'est une très jolie fille malgré son style trop excentrique pour lui. Quoi qu'au vu de celui d'Axel, il ne peut rien dire...

\- Elle est trop trop trop trop belle !

Non, Xion ne connait pas la demi-mesure... La jeune femme pose quelques affaires dans son casier avant de glisser un mot dans l'enveloppe scotchée sur la porte en métal. A se demander pourquoi personne ne l'a enlevé depuis le temps.

\- Elle m'a répondu !

Cette fois, lea brun.e n'est pas assez discret.e car Naminé se tourne dans sa direction. Leurs yeux bleus se croisent.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Elle me regarde ! Faut que j'ai l'air trop cool !

Après avoir battu des bras quelques secondes, iel les croisent pour se donner un air sérieux et s'appuie contre le pilier derrière lequel iel se cache à chaque fois.

\- Pathétique.

\- Ta gueule Rox !

Iel fait genre de regarder la blonde par hasard mais c'est vraiment flagrant qu'iel l'espionnait. Elle s'approche d'eux à grands pas.

\- Elle vient ! Elle vient !

L'impatience de pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation avec son aimée brille dans son regard. Celle-ci sort un livre de son sac avant de le lui tendre.

\- J'en avais pas besoin.

Et, après que Xion ait pris le livre, elle s'en va. Les deux adolescent.e.s échangent un regard.

\- Ça pue ça non?

\- Oh si !

Iel se précipite sur l'enveloppe avant de siffler un long moment après l'avoir lu.

\- Je suis **vraiment** mal !

XXX

"Chère demoiselle,  
J'ai déjà lu Le petit prince.  
Et ensuite, tu es la seule du lycée à porter des lunettes d'aviateur. Je sais qui tu es.  
Arrête tes délires.  
Namine"


	3. Tentative de rabibochage

Petit chapitre 3 ~

Je l'avais écrit pendant le nano (ça fait un moment mais avec le calendrier et les partiels...) et comme j'avais pas envie de bosser (exam demain), j'ai décidé de relire.

J'aime énormément caser mes bout de poèmes dans cette fanfic. Parce que je vais pas les approfondir et qu'au moins comme ça ils sont utiles. Donc y en aura encore (que vous aimiez ou non (mais j'espère que vous aimez))

Je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira le prochain chapitre par contre. Ni combien de chapitres il reste. Ce sera la surprise?

Berf, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Recroquevillé.e dans un coin de la salle, Xion grommelle des choses inintelligibles entre ses dents tout en écrivant dans son carnet. Les autres lea regardent d'un air inquiet. Ça fait une semaine que Naminé lui a parlé. Ça fait une semaine que lea brun.e se morfond.

Xion , c'est un peu comme la mer qui se retire de plusieurs centaines de mètres : c'est pas naturel. Iel a toujours un plan en tête, une connerie à faire, une idée à exposer. Iel est toujours à faire de bruit avec de grands gestes. Le silence, c'est mauvais signe. Surtout quand iel commence à noircir son carnet avant d'en déchirer les pages pour les jeter dans la pièce. Par curiosité, ils en ont ramassé une. Larxene se dit qu'elle va garder le poème pendant que Van propose de foutre une tarte à lea brun.e et que Roxas panique.

 _Et l'enfer parcourt mon cœur  
Douleur de flammes inconnues  
Damnation voulue par le ciel  
Qui apparait par l'ange déchu_

Donc voilà, une semaine sans rien et sans pouvoir sortir Xion de son état de latence. Et ça commence à vraiment bien faire.

\- J'vous dit, une tarte et ça ira mieux.

\- Van, on ne va pas lui faire de mal.

\- Sur ce coup-là, je suis avec lui.

\- Larx…

\- Ax…

Pendant qu'ils se disputent, Roxas reste avec Xion pour lea surveiller. Histoire que ses écrits ne retombent pas dans le côté dépressif de la force.

 _Et si Lucifer avait un corps  
Douce tentation de l'enfer  
Incarnée sur Terre  
Et si Lucifer avait un corps  
Il aurait le sien_

Ce qui est très mal barré. Ça va même de plus en plus mal vu que, chaque fois qu'iel essaie de s'approcher de Naminé, la blonde s'éloigne après un regard noir. Combien de fois l'ont-ils entendu murmurer « j'ai juste mis des papiers dans son casier bordel » ?

\- Moi ça me saoule, j'me casse.

La guêpe part en claquant la porte fort. Lea brun.e ne relève même pas la tête. Ce qui pousse le brun à bout cette fois.

\- Ou tu bouges ton cul ou je vais chercher Riku !

C'est comme si on venait de lui planter une seringue remplie d'adrénaline, Xion se relève d'un coup avant de se jeter au cou de Van.

\- T'es un putain de génie !

Et pouf, lea voilà parti.e sous les yeux éberlués de tout le monde. Et bien sûr, iel a oublié son sac..

C'est encore la pause déjeuner alors l'argenté est forcément au CDI. Il y passe tout son temps libre et ce depuis le collège. Les deux sont sortis ensemble à cette époque. Une relation banale si ce n'est qu'ils ne se disaient pas que c'était pour la vie. Ils se plaisaient et ça suffisaient. Mais ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

L'argenté avait vu lea brun.e sombrer peu à peu avec la mort de sa mère et sa recherche dans le genre. Iel avait vraiment eu du mal à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Donc, il avait préféré se protéger et s'éloigner dès le début de la seconde. La relation n'avait même pas duré 6 mois.

Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas été sympa et qu'il aurait au moins pu rester en tant qu'ami. Ils avaient commencé à se reparler avant la fin de la seconde et ça allait mieux. Ils ne trainaient plus ensemble mais Xion savait qu'iel pouvait compter sur lui en cas de pépin. Leur relation était basée sur une entraide, même si la plupart du temps c'est lui qui l'aidait et pas l'inverse.

Lea brun.e se faufile au CDI à pas de loup. La documentaliste ne peut pas l'encadrer et n'hésitera pas à lea mettre dehors encore une fois si elle lea voit. Le garçon est à sa table habituelle, dans un coin avec un énorme bouquin. Iel n'a jamais compris ce qui lui plaisait tant dans ces romans barbants, iel a toujours penché dans la poésie de toute manière.

\- Salut.

D'un mouvement, iel s'assoit en face de lui avec la grâce d'un pachyderme mais sans le bruit. Riku relève la tête et lui sourit avant de poser son livre.

\- Bonjour, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Le temps passe vite, héhé…

Le fait que l'argenté ne soit plus du tout dans ses combines rend le fait de lui demander un service difficile. Va avouer à ton ex petit copain que tu craques pour une de ses amies.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux pour toi cette fois ?

Iel fait la moue, il pourrait engager un semblant de conversation avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Ça je l'avais compris. Mais je ne t'aiderai pas si cela doit m'attirer des ennuis.

L'un des gros problèmes du garçon selon Xion : il est banal. C'est un gentil garçon mature, intelligent, apprécié des professeurs qui fait tout pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Tout son contraire en somme. Mais il faut croire qu'iel est attiré.e par les gens sérieux.

\- J'ai besoin que tu donnes quelque chose à Naminé pour moi.

\- Naminé ?

\- Blonde, en art plastique, amie de Kairi.

\- Je sais qui est Naminé, je me demande juste comment tu la connais.

Iel se tortille sur sa chaise. Comment dire qu'iel avait légèrement stalké la blonde ?

\- Elle t'a parlé de quelqu'un qui laissait des mots dans son casier ?

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui faisais ça ?

Et le voilà qui fronce les sourcils pour montrer sa désapprobation. Iel a toujours dit que dans ces moments-là, il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui pensait « ce que tu as fait est complètement con et ça m'exaspère tellement que je n'ai pas la force de le dire ». Mais il n'a malheureusement jamais aimé cette appellation.

\- Elle veut plus me parler depuis qu'elle l'a découvert…

\- Et ça t'étonne ?

Iel grogne, pas besoin de lui faire la leçon ! Ses amis s'en chargent pour lui !

\- Tu veux bien plaider en ma faveur ? S'il te plait ?

Et iel lui fait ses yeux de chat Potté. Il soupire, il sent bien que ça ne va que lui attirer des ennuis mais il ne peut pas dire non à Xion quand iel est suppliant.e comme ça.

\- D'accord…

\- Yes !

Immédiatement une dizaine de « chut ! » répondent à son cri de joie. Merde, la documentaliste ne devrait pas tarder à savoir qu'iel est là. Lea brun.e tend un papier à son ami.

\- Et donne-lui ça aussi !

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, iel s'en va. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lire le papier et Riku se demande vraiment dans quoi il s'est embarqué.

XXX

"Chère petite princesse,  
Je fais partie des gens qui ont des seins mais pas de genre. Stop aux "elle" et aux "la", ce n'est pas moi ! Preuve qu'au final, tu ne sais pas qui je suis...  
Rendez-vous 7h demain sur le toit ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer !  
Signé : Le seul aviateur du lycée"

XXX

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Sous le regard agacé de Naminé, Riku n'en mène pas large. Comme Xion le lui a demandé, il est allé donner le papier à la blonde. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que la colère de la jeune fille lui retomberait dessus.

\- On m'a demandé de te le donner.

Elle hausse un sourcil. Il sait bien ce qu'elle pense : « comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de toute l'histoire ». Parce qu'il sait que Naminé en a marre de Xion. Mais il ne peut rien refuser à lea brun.e...

\- Ecoute, je sais que ça ne t'a pas plu ce qu'iel a fait.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il sait bien qu'elle n'est pas méchante, juste agacée. Elle n'aime pas quand les choses lui échappent, ça lui fait peur. Alors recevoir des mots étranges dans son casier… Surtout pour ensuite découvrir qu'ils venaient de la personne la plus bizarre du lycée. Une fille de surcroit. Même si Xion n'en est pas vraiment une.

\- Xion ne voulait pas te faire peur.

\- Elle pensait vraiment que j'allais bien le prendre ?

\- Iel.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est pas elle, c'est iel. Son pronom.

Naminé fait la moue et Riku soupire. Vraiment, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a accepté ? Xion est réputé.e pour avoir des plans plus foireux les uns que les autres. Personne n'ose dire qu'en réalité, ils l'admirent tous. Iel est ami.e avec Axel, le garçon cool du lycée, Vanitas qui fait peur à tout le monde, et Larxene qui semble avoir arrêter de répandre son venin en lea rencontrant. Roxas aussi a eu son petit moment de gloire au lycée, avec toute l'histoire de son frère et de son père. On se serait cru dans un roman.

Alors voilà, Xion est plutôt célèbre. Et laissé.e de côté même si ami.e avec tout le monde. Parce qu'iel impressionne trop pour qu'on s'approche de nous-même.

\- Et puis, « iel » aurait pu être moins bizarre dans ses mots.

\- Sa mère lui a appris à faire dans l'extravagant.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Elle était écrivaine, mais ses livres se vendaient surtout en Angleterre, son pays d'origine. Elle est morte quand on était en troisième.

\- Oh…

Elle porte la main à sa bouche, choquée. Lea non-binaire a raison, la mère morte ça aide vraiment à faire passer la pilule. Comme si, soudainement, le fait qu'iel n'ait plus de mère lui excusait tout. Il sait qu'iel n'aime pas qu'on lea prenne en pitié, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'en servir pour se sortir du pétrin.

\- Iel n'a pas voulu te brusquer…

La jeune fille hoche la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

\- Tu penses que je devrai y aller ? A ce rendez-vous ?

\- Peut-être qu'iel va s'excuser ou va tout t'expliquer.

\- Mais je comprends vraiment rien à cette histoire de genre !

Riku soupire. La plupart des gens n'y comprennent pas grand-chose et lui non plus pour dire vrai.

XXX

"Chère personne sans genre (vu que ça t'amuse),  
Je suis venue, je t'ai attendu 10 minutes et je suis partie parce qu'il faisait froid. Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu te moques de moi ?"

XXX

Xion n'en mène pas large face à son meilleur ami. En effet, Roxas ressemble vraiment à un ballon sur le point d'exploser. C'est rare que le garçon soit en colère mais dans ces cas là iel se fait tout.e petit.e.

\- Alors, pour résumer, tu as donné un rendez-vous à Namine et Riku t'as confirmé qu'elle y allait.

\- Oui…

\- Mais quand tu as voulu sortir de chez toi tu as fait du bruit donc ça a réveillé tes parents.

\- Oui…

\- Donc tu n'as pas pu sortir à temps et quand tu es arrivé sur le toit Naminé n'était plus là.

\- Oui…

\- Et SI tu as fait tout ce boucan, c'est parce que tu voulais piquer des gâteaux à ta belle-mère ?!

On sent très bien dans sa phrase le « t'es con ou t'es con ? » Xion se roule intérieurement en boule, sachant très bien qu'iel ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que l'ouragan Roxas passe. Et après on dit que ce sont les tempêtes avec des noms de fille qui font le plus de dégâts…

\- Et après tu t'étonnes qu'elle soit énervée ?!

Oui enfin, iel ne lui a pas demandé la fin du monde. Juste de l'attendre sur le toit. Où il y a toujours du vent. Alors qu'on est en plein hiver. Tôt le matin… Ok, elle a de quoi lui en vouloir en fait.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès ?

\- Tu le fais JAMAIS exprès !

Toute la salle fait comme s'ils n'entendaient pas l'engueulade. Même Van et Larxene reste à l'écart. Sûrement plus parce qu'ils s'en foutent que parce qu'ils craignent le blond.

Mais iel avait vraiment tout prévu ! Des petits gâteaux, des excuses, une longue tirade pour séduire l'artiste. Tout était prévu pour que Naminé accepte au moins de devenir son amie. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'iel se prenne les pieds dans un carton et se fracasse sur la table de la cuisine. Iel ne sait même pas d'où il sort ce carton !

Mais, résultat des courses, lea voilà de retour au point de départ.

Sauf que cette fois, iel lui doit vraiment des excuses. En personne. Ce qui veut dire aller lui parler. Et vu la tête du blond, il est prêt à lui coller un coup au cul si iel ne se bouge pas. Urgh.

\- Je vais aller m'excuser Rox, promis !

\- Maintenant.

\- Maintenant ?

Alors là, pour le coup, iel n'est absolument pas d'accord. La blonde est avec ses amis et iel va se faire jeter d'une puissance… Son cœur n'est pas prêt.

\- Sinon c'est moi qui y vais.

Ok, la menace est sérieuse. Le garçon ne sait pas s'excuser. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un il avait fini par hurler « ne faites pas attention ». Personne, à commencer par lui, n'avait compris pourquoi. Il avait pris l'habitude de présenter ses excuses par écrit, moins stressant.

\- Mais je sais pas où elle est !

\- Elle mange avec Ventus dans le hall, ne me fait pas croire que tu ne connais pas ses habitudes.

Iel aura essayé. La tête basse, Xion quitte la salle en trainant son sac par terre. Une fois la porte refermée, iel ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Aller s'excuser comme le lui ordonne Roxas ? Oui mais pour dire quoi ? On ne le croirait pas comme ça mais lea brun.e est timide lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour. Iel n'avait jamais pu déclarer son amour à Léon en primaire à cause de ça.

Vagabondant dans les couloirs de manière aléatoire, iel se demande comment présenter ses excuses. Juste un « désolé.e » ? Ou alors « pardon de ne pas avoir pu venir » ? Ou encore « excuse moi de frôler le harcèlement mais j'aimerais qu'on soit ami.e.s » ? Comme si la blonde allait répondre un « ce n'est pas grave voyons »…

Inconsciemment ses pas lea mène vers le hall où sa dulcinée mange, accompagnée de son cousin. Caché.e derrière un mur, iel prend une photo en cachette avant de l'envoyer à Van. Il n'est jamais contre une photo de son crush. Son portable vibre presque dans la seconde qui suit.

« Van, 13h18  
Pas mal la photo. Tu fais pitié gamin, St Roxy t'a juste demandé de t'excuser »

Un grand sourire apparait soudainement sur son visage. Van a raison, Roxas lui a juste demandé de s'excuser, rien d'autre. Et iel sait comment continuer la discussion avec la Naminé. Après tout, pour son plus grand malheur, son crush a un crush.

Après avoir rédigé son petit mot sur une feuille volante, Xion inspire longuement et s'approche à petits pas des deux blonds. Le stress s'empare peu à peu de son corps et iel a chaud.

Ventus est le premier à lea remarquer. Il lea connait, tout le monde lea connait. Il ne lui a malgré tout jamais parlé et s'étonne de lea voir là.

\- Bonjour ?

Au tour de Naminé de se tourner vers iel. Xion se sent rougir à la chaleur qui augmente sur son visage. Hésitant.e, bégayant.e, iel lui tend le papier.

\- Dé… Désolé.e…

Naminé la dévisage quelques instants et, méfiante, attrape le papier du bout des doigts. Une fois que la passation est faite, lea brun.e part en courant à l'autre bout du lycée. Enfin, iel se prend la porte avant de parvenir à sortir dehors. Le vent balaie ses mèches corbeaux et un cri victorieux lui échappe.

Ce n'est pas encore finit.

XXX

"Chère petite princesse,  
Mon genre n'est pas une blague, mais un combat permanent contre le monde entier. Ne te moque pas de ça.  
Tu es partie trop vite, je voulais te montrer celle que tu aimes apparaissant durant le moment d'amour qu'est l'aube. Ta rose arrive toujours à la même heure et je voulais la nimber de lumière pour toi.  
Tu es trop adulte, ton ancêtre serait déçu.  
L'aviateur"

XXX

\- T'es prêt pour la BAC blanc de français ?

\- Xion, ta gueule.

\- Ca veut dire non. Le thème serait la poésie.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Apparemment ça tourne. Roman, théâtre, poésie. Et comme l'année dernière c'était le théâtre.

\- Ils sont tombés sur quoi ?

\- Phèdre. Larx m'a passé le sujet, il était trop bien.

Iel pousse un long soupir. L'examen blanc arrive à grands pas et son père lui a bien fait savoir que son droit de sortie en dépendait. Lea brun.e n'est pas stupide, iel assure en français. Premier.e de la classe. Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Tu révises que la poésie alors ?

\- Je lis tous les recueils que je trouve. Ma belle-mère s'est mise à en lire avec moi.

\- Aqua est gentille, ta mère avait des goûts bizarres.

\- Même pas vrai !

Sa mère lisait les grands auteurs français. Elle disait qu'ils étaient plus doués que les anglais. Le soir, elle déclamait à sa fille son préféré de la journée. Alors iel est imbattable sur la poésie. Grands ou petits poètes. Iel a un faible pour Verlaine, n'aime pas vraiment Hugo, se damnerais pour Aragon et jetterais Lamartine dans son lac. Son premier amour était Rimbaud avec sa bohème. Mais ça, personne ne le sait.

\- A tous les coups tu vas assurer et je vais me planter.

\- Rox, tu bosses assez dur, tu vas le réussir ce BAC de merde !

Le blond passe sa main dans ses épis. Lui aussi stresse. Tous les premières sont sur le qui-vive, en attente de se faire dévorer par les professeurs.

\- On va assurer tous les deux !

Iel le prend par le cou et lève le poing au ciel. Quelques élèves lui sourient en lea croisant.

Les deux élèves se dirigent vers leur casier en silence. Ils commencent par anglais alors Roxas révise ses verbes irréguliers et Xion réfléchit à ce qu'iel pourra faire pendant le cours. Pas comme si iel avait besoin d'écouter le cours de toute manière, celui de Roxas lui suffit.

Mais, surprise, devant le casier de lea brun.e, il y a quelqu'un. La jolie blonde en option d'art. Bouche-bée, iel se stoppe.

\- Bordel Rox.

\- Mmm…

Ignorant son ami.e, le garçon continue son chemin, le nez dans son livre d'anglais, lea laissant seul.e. Naminé finit par les remarquer. Son regard n'est plus colérique mais… Effrayé ? Blessé ? Elle ressemble à un lapin acculé. Un mignon petit lapin, se corrige Xion. La jeune fille glisse quelque chose dans son casier avant de partir.

Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, iel se jette sur le dos de Roxas.

\- Putain tu fais quoi ?!

\- T'as vu ça ?! T'as vu ça ?!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- Elle m'a répondu ! En mettant un mot dans mon casier ! Elle m'a répondu !

Impatient.e, iel déverrouille son casier avant d'en sortir une feuille qui semble avoir été arrachée à la va-vite. L'écriture est un peu tremblotante. Roxas lit par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'iel fixe le mot en se mordant la lèvre. Il soupire.

\- T'as encore merdé, bravo.

XXX

"Comment sais-tu que j'aime Kairi ?"


	4. Trop de poésie

Wesh wesh ça faisait longtemps ! J'ai eu un gros syndrome de la page blanche et la deuxième partie de ce chapitre a été compliquée à écrire.

Un truc bonus devrait apparaitre dans pas longtemps, pour me rattraper. Pas un chapitre, mais un truc en plus.

TW : on parle de mort, de relation pas très saine et d'envie de meurtre

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira (et que le prochain sera plus facile à écrire).

Des bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Les élèves sont silencieux en sortant de la grande salle d'examen. Personne n'ose souffler une seule parole, comme si tout le monde se recueillait après l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir.

\- Comment j'ai niqué le bac blanc !

Sauf Xion, bien évidemment. Iel crie de joie dans le couloir en sautillant gaiement, son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

\- Je me suis planté. J'ai foiré. Je suis qu'une merde. Je me suis foiré.

Le blond a les yeux dans le vague, mort. Il faut dire que la plupart des élèves le sont aussi. Aucun ne voulait la poésie tout simplement. Encore moins sur la poésie de l'amour, trop niais pour eux. Donc parfait pour Xion.

\- Mon père va être trop fier tu vas voir !

Personne ne lui répond, les autres préfèrent l'ignorer plutôt que de lutter. Ils ont bien compris avec le temps que la bonne humeur de lea brun.e ne se contient pas et qu'il vaut mieux ne rien faire. Tous sortent en silence dans la cour pour prendre l'air, la récréation étant censée leur faire du bien.

\- Je vais me faire tuer, j'ai foiré…

Roxas est en position fœtale juste à côté de la porte. Son visage a une teinte de craie qui ne le met pas en valeur.

\- Reprends-toi ! Tu dis toujours ça mais la plupart du temps tu déchires !

\- Et si je déchire pas cette fois ?

Xion soupire. Lorsque son ami est anxieux, rien ne peut le faire sortir de sa spirale. A part la bonne note qu'il va se prendre. Car il a toujours des bonnes notes, il est excellent. Enfin, du point de vue de son ami.e pour qui un 15, c'est vachement cool. Iel n'a d'excellentes notes qu'en français et en anglais, le reste du temps iel essaie de rester dans la barre des 12. Ou, au moins, éviter de descendre sous les 10. Roxas est un génie si on les compare.

\- Ecoute, tu vas avoir une bonne note, même si c'est juste 11.

\- C'est nul 11 !

C'est bon, iel le renie définitivement. Tant pis pour lui ! Iel le laisse se lamenter dans son coin, lea brun.e à d'autres choses à faire. Comme aller mettre un papier dans le casier de la douce et magnifique Naminé.

Larxene lui a dit d'arrêter. Axel lui a dit d'arrêter. Van s'est foutu de sa gueule. Roxas lui a dit que là, c'était clairement foutu. Mais Xion ne peut pas s'arrêter là. Parce qu'on ne répond pas à une question angoissée avec un silence.

La blonde a peur et c'est tout à fait normal. Iel aurait dû faire plus attention à sa façon de formuler les choses. Mais c'est trop tard, alors tout ce qu'iel peut faire c'est tenter de la rassurer avec son vocabulaire fantasque. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, et ne pas se faire détester, entre autres. Xion tient trop à elle, même si iel ne la connait pas au final.

Les couloirs sont presque vides, le soleil a fait sortir les plus récalcitrants. D'un pas léger, iel se dirige vers le casier de la jeune artiste en essayant d'avoir un air naturel. Mais une personne lui barre subitement la route.

\- Xion ! Je te cherchais partout !

Kairi sortit d'absolument nulle part lui bloque le passage. Elle a récemment coupé ses cheveux lie-de-vin en un carré qui met en valeur son visage. Iel peut bien lui reconnaitre le fait d'être incroyablement mignonne, mais il s'agit de sa rivale bordel ! Iel ne va pas être ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'iel se dit avant de repérer Naminé quelques pas derrière la jeune fille.

\- Hey heu… Kairi…

\- C'est mon nom !

Et elle affiche un sourire éblouissant. Xion n'a rien contre elle, mais les seules fois où iel a parlé à la jeune femme, cela s'est terminé par des cris de sa part. Parce que Kairi est la rédactrice en chef du journal et si elle veut publier quelque chose, elle fera des pieds et des mains pour. Même si ça signifie harceler les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent. C'est comme ça que lea brun.e s'est retrouvé.e avec plusieurs de ses textes publiés à moitié à contre cœur.

\- J'ai besoin de toi !

\- Non.

\- Xy enfin, je n'ai même pas expliqué pourquoi !

Elle affiche alors une petite moue boudeuse qui la rend craquante. Lea brun.e comprend très bien pourquoi la blonde flashe sur elle. C'est une fille passionnée, adorable et intelligente. Mais iel a toujours préféré les fleurs des champs aux roses. Les boutons d'or ont un charme que personne ne semble comprendre.

\- Je t'explique, on fait une édition centrée sur la poésie. Donc on s'est dit que ce serait cool d'avoir des poèmes des élèves et c'est là que tu entres en jeu !

\- Non.

Ses poèmes sont intimes, ne concernent qu'iel et ceux sur qui iel écrit. Les éditer ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, ou juste les montrer à d'autres personnes. Et Kairi le sait, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'iel refuse.

\- S'il te plait ! On le mettra au milieu des autres, bien caché ! Personne n'y fera attention !

Et elle joint les mains, comme pour supplier. Xion détourne le regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux bleus suppliants. Malheureusement iel se fait aborder par le regard de l'élue de son cœur. Qui ne l'évite pas pour une fois, au contraire. Il y a de la détermination dans ses yeux azur. Iel sait que Naminé est aussi membre du journal du lycée, iel sait aussi que la blonde a sûrement peur qu'iel révèle son secret. Et lea brun.e aimerait bien se faire voir, pour une fois.

Iel craque.

\- J'vais voir. Mais je ne te promets rien !

\- Merci merci merci merci !

Kairi ne l'écoute et se content de serrer ses mains tout en les secouant de toutes ses forces. Xion soupire, ses amis n'ont vraiment tort quand ils disent qu'iel s'embarque dans des situations dont iel ne peut se dépêtre.

\- Ouais ouais…

Iel tente d'échanger un regard avec la blonde mais celle-ci fixe le sol en souriant un peu. C'est déjà ça.

\- On te laisse et merci encore ! Apporte ton texte à moi ou à Nami quand tu pourras ! Ou envoie-le par mail à l'adresse du journal !

Et les deux filles lea plante là, l'une guillerette et l'autre très calme. Xion soupire, iel va avoir besoin de parler à ses amis… Mettant la main dans sa poche, du bout de ses doigts iel sent un morceau de papier. Merde ! Sa mission de base !

\- Heu… Naminé !

Lea brun.e court après les deux filles avant de tendre la fille à l'artiste.

\- Y a ça qui est tombé de ta poche hum… Fais gaffe quoi…

Iel sait que l'autre n'est pas dupe, mais après un rapide coup d'œil sur sa personne, elle prend le papier et s'en va, Kairi sur les talons. On peut dire que c'est une réussite… non ?

"Chère petite princesse,  
C'est le seul moment où tu parais moins adulte, où tu brilles comme les étoiles du ciel ! Savais-tu qu'une personne vivant sur un astéroïde cherchait à les posséder ? J'espère qu'elle ne te trouvera jamais. Tu es une étoile de la Terre, tes gènes de princesse font des miracles.  
L'aviateur"

Assis.e dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, Xion le regarde attentivement lire le poème qu'iel compte présenter à Kairi. C'est le dernier qu'iel doit voir, Van et Larxene ayant déjà accepté. Lea brun.e n'est pas sûr.e qu'on fasse le lien entre ce qu'iel a écrit et ses amis, mais sait-on jamais. Sait-on jamais.

Roxas finit par reposer la feuille en soupirant.

\- Tu peux.

\- T'es sûr ? Je sais pas si les gens vont faire le lien mais voilà quoi ! J'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligé parce que ça parle d'Axel !

\- Nan c'est bon…

Le blond a une mine plutôt triste. Depuis trois jours que le bac blanc est passé, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. Ou alors c'est autre chose qui le dérange.

\- Rox, ça va ?

Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux totalement ébouriffés. Iel aime les toucher, ils sont tout doux. Mais leur aspect présent lui montre qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir besoin d'être lavés.

\- C'est juste que… ça se voit que j'ai un truc pour Axel, non ?

Pour Xion, le verbe voir n'est pas assez gros pour expliquer à quel point Roxas est grillé à des kilomètres. Mais iel se contente d'acquiescer.

\- Donc, à ce stade, il devrait s'en être rendu compte… Mais il me dit rien… Donc ça veut dire que c'est pas réciproque, hein ?

Ses yeux se remplissent brusquement de larmes tandis qu'il les lève sur son.a meilleur.e ami.e. Qui actuellement est en pleine panique.

Que peut-iel dire ? Iel n'est pas doué.e pour tout ce qui est consoler. Encourager oui, sécher des larmes non. Doucement Xion passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire un patpat.

\- Je… vais essayer de faire quelque chose, ok ?

Il hoche la tête, toujours des perles au coin des yeux, en reniflant. Alors iel n'a pas d'autre choix que de le serrer dans ses bras parce que s'il commence à vraiment pleurer, iel va s'y mettre aussi. Réaction en chaine : il suffit que son meilleur ami pleure pour qu'iel en fasse de même. Bizarrement, ça ne fait ça qu'avec lui.

Et puis, lea brun.e est un peu désemparé.e. Et en colère. Parce que Roxas a raison, tout le monde a remarqué qu'il en pince pour le grand dadais. Et il est pas con Axel, pas aveugle non plus. Il sait qu'il plait, il sait quand on lui tourne autour. Alors, avec ses manières d'écoliers et ses rougeurs, il a dû voir le blondinet arriver à des kilomètres. Certes, il n'y a pas eu de déclaration ou autre, mais s'il n'est pas intéressé, il pourrait le repousser !

Quelque chose mouille son cou. Flute et crotte et sacrebleu ! Le gamin pleure vraiment. Maladroitement, iel le berce sans un bruit, tandis que le silence rempli la chambre. C'est ça le truc, avec Roxas aussi, il fait tout en silence. Il réfléchit en silence, lorsqu'il souffre c'est en silence, et pareil quand il pleure. Il n'y a que sa colère qui soit explosive.

Maladroitement, iel passe sa main dans les épis blond en reniflant. C'est tout que ce qu'iel peut faire, être là. Et pleurer un peu avec lui.

Xion finit par rentrer un peu tard chez iel, malgré sa privation de sortie. Mais heureusement, son père n'est pas encore rentré et sa belle-mère semble être dans la salle de bain à se laver. Pour une fois que la chance est de son côté !

Iel se faufile discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre afin d'allumer son ordi. Vu que tout le monde est d'accord pour que son poème soit publier, iel va l'envoyer à l'adresse du journal du lycée. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation sur si iel rajoute un petite message sarcastique ou non, lea brun.e finit par envoyer le poème avec un petit mot banal. On ne sait jamais qui pourrait tomber dessus et Xy ne veut pas qu'un pauvre seconde ne lea connaissant pas prenne le truc personnellement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors qu'iel se connecte à facebook, iel reçoit une réponse qui lea fait sourire. Il faut croire que tous les membres du journal ont accès à la boite mail de celui-ci.

"Cher toi (le masculin ça va ?),  
Je crois que je commence à m'habituer à tes bizarreries, je ne cherche plus à comprendre.  
Ton prénom, c'est Xion ? C'est bizarre, ça vient d'où ?  
Naminé"

Le journal est sorti, et Xon baisse la tête dans les couloirs. Iel n'a pas envie que l'on vienne lui parler de son poème nouvellement édité et lu par tout le monde. Bien qu'il soit au milieu d'une dizaine d'autre, les gens n'ont retenu que le sien. Et iel n'aime pas ça, déteste ça même. Lea brun.e est trop timide sur ses écrits, ils sont trop personnels pour accepter de recevoir des critiques ou des compliments.

Et puis, il y a trop de choses dans sa tête en ce moment.

Il y a Roxas, le résultat du bac blanc qui pèse comme une épée de Damoclès sur son droit de sortie, son père qui lea surveille comme si iel avait deux ans, et l'anniversaire qui pointe le bout de son nez. L'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, qu'iel essaie désespérément de sortir de sa tête en vain.

Le blondinet essaie tant bien que mal de lea distraire à l'inviter, lui parler des derniers livres qu'il a lu, lui proposer des films à voir. Et ce n'est pas le seul. Vanitas a décidé d'être plus sympa, il est même d'accord pour lui parler de Ventus pour dire ! Larxene lui a fait les ongles des pieds, parce que iel ne voulait pas les ongles des mains, trop féminin. Quant à Axel… toujours égal à lui-même, mais iel le boude un peu. Il faut qu'ils aient une discussion, qu'iel le confronte mais pour le moment, Xion n'en n'a pas l'énergie ou la force.

Iel n'a même pas répondu au dernier message de Naminé, pour dire ! Iel ne veut pas lui envoyer sa tristesse et ses problèmes de façon sous-entendu. Parce que iel se connait, inconsciemment lorsque ça ne va pas iel le dit sans le vouloir. C'est pour ça que ses amis sont au courant. Mais la blonde n'est pas son amie, mais peut-être sa future copine. Et on ne balance pas ses traumatismes lors de la phase flirt. Le début du message est prêt, mais pas le reste iel verra ça plus tard, lorsque ça ira mieux.

Iel sait que son père ne viendra pas au cimetière, comme chaque année. Il n'est venu qu'au premier anniversaire, puis il n'y a jamais remis les pieds. Et Aqua sait qu'iel ne veut pas qu'elle vienne. Pas qu'elle ait quelque chose contre sa belle-mère, c'est une femme adorable et admirable. Mais ça ne la concerne pas.

Alors, comme chaque année, Xion est seul.e devant la tombe devant la tombe de celle qui fut sa mère, dans un cimetière vide. Très peu de personnes viennent visiter les tombes des défunts, et lea brun.e ne peut pas le leur reprocher iel-même ne vient que quelques fois par an. Mais ce silence solennel, les murmures du vent et l'absence de vie, tout ça fait froid dans le dos.

La tombe est blanche, simple une envie de sa mère. Un lierre ronge la pierre, planté le jour de l'enterrement par son oncle. On peut encore lire son prénom, Yuffie, mais une partie du nom de famille anglais imprononçable est trouée par la plante. Xion a le nom de son père, banal à souhait. La faute au système qui avait refusé le double nom de famille, pour une raison quelconque et stupide.

Lea jeune non-binaire commence à parler dans le vide en anglais. Sa mère et iel se parlaient tout le temps en anglais, et ce depuis toujours. L'adulte voulait absolument qu'iel soit bilingue pour pouvoir lire Shakespeare dans sa langue d'origine. Xion a grandi dans une famille où on parlait deux langues. Trois en comptant les silences de son père. Bien que les trois puissent se parler en français, c'était comme s'il leur était impossible de dire ce qui était important. Que ce soit entre sa mère et son père, son père et iel. Même entre iel et sa mère, Xion peut le voir désormais.

Et maintenant que tout ça a été balayé par la main de la mort, que dit-on au fantôme de sa mère ?

 _Tu es ma mère  
Je suis la chaire de ta chair  
Le sang de ton sang  
Mais je ne veux pas de toi  
Pour être moi_

Yuffie était une petite brune, anglaise, déterminée avec un grand sourire. Totalement l'opposé de Terra qui est calme, silencieux et qui doute de tout. Ils sont tombés amoureux, se sont mariés et ont fait un enfant. Tout ça vite, très vite. L'amour leur brûlait les doigts, comme la cire d'une bougie. Puis, à un moment, la bougie entière avait fondu. La relation s'était déliée, elle n'était plus rien et ils n'avaient à leurs pieds que leurs erreurs et leur enfant.

Ils n'ont jamais divorcé, et Xion sait que c'est de sa faute. Ils pensaient que ce serait « mauvais pour son développement », mais iel aurait préféré. Cela lui aurait évité de se sentir au milieu d'un champ de bataille à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Cela lui aurait évité les fuites incessantes chez Roxas, dont la mère bien que sévère et seule faisait en sorte de privilégier son petit garçon au reste du monde. Lea brun.e, pour sa part, devait choisir.

Et c'est quelque chose qu'iel n'a compris que des années plus tard, lorsque sa mère mourut et que son père et iel ne surent pas quoi se dire. Parce que Yuffie avait profité de son temps à la maison pour se rendre indispensable auprès de son enfant. Si Xion avait un besoin, une peine, un coup de cœur, une envie, une question, iel allait voir sa mère. Et parce qu'il y avait un mur entre elle et Terra, celui-ci n'osait ni intervenir ni s'interposer. Et maintenant que Yuffie n'est plus et que ce qui les séparait s'est écroulée, les deux ne savent pas se parler.

Et parfois, Xion a la rage au ventre, l'écume aux lèvres contre sa génitrice. Elle voudrait lui hurler qu'elle n'est qu'une sale égoïste et qu'elle déteste ce qu'elle a fait à son père, ce gouffre qu'elle a créé et que personne n'arrive à franchir. Sûrement qu'avec le temps, ça ira mieux. Mais tout ça aurait pu être évité depuis le début.

Mais on ne doit pas en vouloir à une morte, alors lea jeune non-binaire ravale sa boule de sentiments qui bloque sa gorge. De la colère, de la tristesse, de l'amour trop de choses qui broient son petit cœur et dont iel n'ose pas parler.

Peut-être que le psy, au final, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

 _Et si j'avais su que tu mourrais  
Je ne t'aurais sûrement pas aimé  
Si j'avais sur que tu m'abandonnerais  
J'aurais préféré de mes mains t'assassiner_

Alors, ses visites sont courtes, et lea brun.e passe son temps à marmonner à voix basse des choses futiles. Il y a des fois où ça se passe mieux que d'autre, où iel hurle de joie, parle de ce qui l'enchante, récite un ou deux poèmes. Ou alors iel se plaint d'une punition, de quelque chose d'injuste, d'une situation qu'iel ne comprend pas. Mais ce ne sont que lors de passages surprises et impromptus que Xion bavasse sans jeter un œil à sa montre. Lorsqu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de la mort, ou de l'anniversaire tout court, iel n'a rien à dire.

Son portable vibre dans sa poche, signe qu'iel doit y aller. Vanitas lui a proposé de trainer au centre commercial à la recherche de jeux-vidéos potables, et comme iel ne veut pas rentrer directement après sa visite… Et puis, le truc qui est bien avec le brun, c'est qu'il a une voiture. Ou comme le groupe aime dire « une petite crotte à la couleur indéfinissable ». Soit une Twingo d'une couleur tirant entre le noir et le vert, immonde selon Xion. Mais très pratique.

Il a la gentillesse de venir lea chercher devant le cimetière, alors iel ne dit rien sur la musique qu'il écoute en conduisant. Metallica est certes un classique, mais il y a bien plus approprié pour un petit tour en voiture. Sans lui dire bonjour ou même lui adresser la parole, iel débranche le câble connecter au portable du jeune homme pour pouvoir mettre sa musique.

\- Woh woh woh woh ! Tu fous quoi là ?!

\- Je vire ton truc pour mettre de la vraie musique !

\- Ouais alors nan, tu mets toujours The Smiths et ça me les brise.

\- Tant pis pour toi, t'as cas te les faire couper !

Van sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à lea faire changer d'avis. Cela fait un an qu'iel passe en boucle « There is a light that never goes out » lorsqu'un trajet en voiture est prévu. Même s'il ne dure que 5 minutes. Et tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, a fini par haïr cette chanson.

 _Take me out, tonight  
Cause I want to see people  
And I want to see life_

\- Tu sais qu'ils ont fait d'autres chansons hein ?

\- Voui, mais je préfère celle-là !

Parce que Xion l'a découverte quand iel étouffait chez elle et voulait passer le moins de temps à la maison. Et, sans aucune raison, les paroles lui font penser que le narrateur est peut-être gay et amoureux du conducteur. D'où la fuite et le fait que mourir de suite ne le gênerait pas. Ce n'est sûrement pas ça, mais ça l'amuse de penser ça. De projeter une partie de sa vie sur la chanson.

Iel fredonne les paroles pendant que l'autre peste dans sa barbe tout en manœuvrant pour se garer pas loin de l'entrée.

\- Tu sais, on peut marcher.

\- Y fait froid et j'ai pas envie et c'est moi qui conduit donc je me gare où j'veux.

\- Pfffff !

 _Driving in your car  
Oh please don't drop me home  
Because it's not my home  
It's their home  
And I'm welcome no more_

\- Putain elle est toujours déprimante ta chanson là !

D'un grand sourire, Xion commence à chanter en rythme.

 _Oh, take me anywhere, I don't care I don't care I don't care_

Mais le brun éteint la voiture ce qui stoppe la musique sous les cris de son ami.e.

\- C'était presque fini en plus !

\- J'vais pas polluer pour ton plaisir.

Les deux ados sortent de la voiture, lea non binaire en boudant légèrement parce qu'on ne stoppe pas une musique en plein milieu non mais ! Même si c'était presque la fin ! Mais iel ne garde pas sa mauvaise humeur bien longtemps, Van l'entraine dans des débats inimaginables sur quels jeux-vidéos sont meilleurs que d'autres. Et bien évidemment, ils n'ont pas les mêmes goûts, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Au final, un employé finit par leur demander de quitter les lieux car ils feraient « trop de bruit ». En même temps, Xy était en train de démonter le nouveau jeu que le magasin met en avant en pointant du doigt tous les défauts visibles. Vanitas a beau dire que c'est de sa faute, iel est sûr.e qu'on les a mis dehors parce qu'iel risquait de faire baisser leur chiffre d'affaire.

Ils errent un moment dans le complexe de magasins avant de s'arrêter grignoter un morceau avant de rentrer parce qu'il commence à se faire tard et qu'iel abuse légèrement de son droit de sortie du jour.

\- T'es bien silencieux aujourd'hui.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Il a fallu que je te foute trois jeux sous le nez avant que tu commences à brailler.

\- Je ne braille pas ! Je parle fort, c'est pas pareil !

\- On s'en fout, balance c'que t'as gamin.

Iel hausse les épaules avant de détourner le regard. Se confier à Vanitas n'est pas son passe-temps favori, pas que l'autre soit vraiment mauvais mais les deux ne parlent jamais de trucs vraiment sérieux. Le brun est trop je m'en foutiste, iel préfère se réfugier dans les jupes de Larxene ou encore chouiner sur l'épaule de Roxy.

\- C'est ta mère c'est ça ?

Re haussement d'épaules. Oui et non, plus oui que non surtout. Cette période n'est pas agréable pour iel et plus vite elle sera passée, plus vite iel ira mieux.

\- T'as des nouvelles de ta blonde ?

\- Et toi de ton blond ?

\- J'ai posé la question en prems.

\- … J'ai pas répondu à son dernier message…

La blonde a même essayé de l'aborder dans le couloir il y a quelques jours. Ou enfin, iel croit qu'elle a voulu l'aborder. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une hallucination, ou alors son cerveau a transformé la scène pour que ça en ait l'air.

\- Et t'attends quoi ?

\- D'aller mieux ? Genre, j'vais pas lui envoyer toute ma merde dans la gueule. J'ai pas d'idée de quoi lui répondre…

\- Gamin, tu veux avoir une relation avec elle mais t'es pas capable de lui parler des choses qui vont pas ?

\- Mais on a pas de relation !

Iel a parlé trop fort et les autres clients lea regardent. Xion rentre sa tête dans ses épaules comme une petite tortue et baisse le regard. Van continue de lea dévisager.

\- Vous avez peut-être rien pour le moment, mais si tu te bouges pas le cul, ça va pas changer.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça…

Mais il n'a pas tort, iel ne peut pas fuir Naminé éternellement.

\- J'envoie ma réponse à Nami et tu vas parler à Ven !

\- Pardon ?!

\- C'est pas négociable !

Et iel rit, rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et à s'en faire mal à ventre. Bien sûr que l'autre ne va pas du tout aller parler au petit blond et qu'iel ne le forcera pas. Mais Xion peut bien répondre à sa chère et tendre et dévoiler un peu de qui iel est.

"Chère petite princesse (c'est iel mais comme les accords neutres n'existent pas, on va s'en contenter),  
Je t'intéresse ? Je t'avoue que ça me fait plaisir !  
Xion, ça sonne bien non ? C'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! C'est un dérivé de Shion qu'on pourrait traduire par "N'oublier jamais". N'as-tu jamais peur d'oublier ? Ça me terrifie perso.  
L'aviateur"


End file.
